


Silence in the Wind

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden Tierkreis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’d say you’re the strong one. I can’t even deal with my own sadness until I know that you’re OK."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence in the Wind

When Dirk crumbled and faded away from them, Jale could feel the weight of his friends' sadness on top of his own, but wouldn't shed any tears. It was more important than ever for Sieg in particular not to brand failure upon his heart. He usually wasn't the type to, but there is only so much grief one can withstand.

That evening he escorted Sieg to his room and stayed with him. Sieg laid on his bed, not so much crying, not so much sleeping. It was almost as though something had been broken inside of him, but he couldn't stay like this. He wouldn't want to, and he couldn't afford to. War brought about casualties, but this one really hit home.

Jale couldn't allow this to consume his dear friend, though. It wasn't enough for him to just be there.

He took a seat at Sieg's side and rubbed his arm. "This wasn't your fault."

"Don't," said Sieg, yanking away his arm and shielding his eyes. "I thought ya left already."

"Do you really think that I could do that?" said Jale, pulling Sieg's arm away from his face. He was a distraught mess to be sure, but nevertheless he still had enough in him to bicker. This was a start.

"I wish that ya would." Sieg turned over, facing away from Jale. "Quit treatin' me like a baby. I'm fine!"

"You're not a baby." He paused, and sighed. "Maybe you're not the one who needs the company."

"Jale... ?

"I know what you're tryin' to do. Ya don't always hafta be the strong one."

"I'd say you're the strong one. I can't even deal with my own sadness until I know that you're OK."

There was a long pause, neither of them shifting or exchanging anymore words. The whole castle was silent. The wind didn't even seem to blow. Not only did they lose Dirk, but everyone in this castle was nearly erased from existence. That was more than enough to suck the life out of the castle. Now wasn't the time to be moping.

So Sieg sat up punched Jale between the shoulder blades. "You idiot. Quit worryin' about me so much. You're the one with issues."

Then he slid himself beside Jale and wrapped an arm around him. To be honest, he didn't think he'd be able to stand seeing Jale break down.

So he leaned into his friend and kissed him, not really knowing why, and not really caring. In that brief moment all the sadness, confusion, and awkwardness seemed to melt away, and Jale showed no signs of disapproval. Perhaps it's what he came for, or maybe Sieg needed Jale just as much to feel alive at that moment.

END


End file.
